Circe Arch
Kim Avalon (ゼネット・アヴァラﾝ Zenetto Abaron), is a 'fan character '''for the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Series. Kim is a Royal Knight of Artemixa and a psychic duelist. She duels with the Zenith Heroes and the Zenith Beasts. Kim is the love interest of Jaden Yuki. Basic Appearance Kim is a young girl of average height and weight. She as pale skin, shaggy blonde hair, bangs dangling at her shoulders, bright red eyes, with silver hoop earrings. Kim wears a black-and-orange high collar leather jacket with the sleeves rolled to her elbows over a black spaghetti strap shirt, with a single black wrist length glove on her left hand and a golden snake-like bracelet on her right hand. She wears black jeans with a golden snake-like belt, a golden snake-like bracelet on her right hand, and black-and-orange heeled boots. She wears her Duel Gauntlet on her left arm. She later changes to a black and orange high collared sleeveless vest and adds black fingerless gloves that go past her elbows with silver lining. Everything else is the same. Personality Kim is an all out tomboy. She's not one to take insults or trash talk about her cards. But the one thing Kim has to worry about is her anger. It is very easy for someone to tick off Kim. Abilities Z can hear, see, and commiucate with all duel spirits. Becasue she is Artemixan, Z is a Psychic duelist. But being from Artemixa, her psychic powers revolve around her emotions, so she is called a Passion Psychic Duelist, or just a Passion Psychic. Z also has the power of telekinesis. So when she duels she'll sometimes just use her mind to draw, place, and summon her card. When summoning her monsters, her eyes change to a dark orange color. Her eyes turn to the dark orange when someone makes her really angry; her powers could or can go out of control. Relationships *Andros Avalon (father) *Alicia Avalon (mother) *Kane Avalon (older brother) *Kiana Gates (future sister-in-law) *Jaden Yuki (future husband) *Grayson Yuki (future son) *Lila Yuki (future GX daughter) *Starling Yuki (future 5D's daughter) *Starlight Avalon (future niece) *Alastor Avalon (future nephew) *Syrena Vallen (best friend) Background Childhood Z was born and raised on Artemixa. Casey is the younger sister of Kane and the only daughter of Andros and Alicia Avalon, two Knights of Artemixa. As her parents are Knights of the Royal Family, she too was trained the way her parents were: the way of the ninja and many different martial arts. The Light Casey first appears in the first chapter with Kai Ryan. She later develops a crush on Jaden. After Jaden's disappearance and when the Ra Headmaster (forgot how to spell his name) wants the Ra's to return, Casey duels him. An Old Friend's Return Casey joins the gang in stopping Viper. After splitting up with the rest of the Gang, Casey hears a voice all out to Jaden. Soon she and Jaden are separated from Jesse and Syrus. Casey sees Jaden's duel with Prof. Stein. After Jaden's duel with Stein the three run into Trapper: a person who traps duel spirits. Aiming to get Jesse's Topaz Tiger, Casey's Nova Pegasus takes the hit and is taken by Trapper. So Casey has to duel Trapper in order to get her back. She is there watching Jaden duel against Viper. In the Desert World Casey runs into a Yubel possessed Marcel who touches her causing her to pass out and become very sick, she gets very intense nightmares as result of it; she is later cured after the headaches become more painful and intense. Unfortunately, when Jesse sends everyone back to the real world, Casey some how doesn't go with everyone else. She is stuck in the Dark World. In the Dark World, Casey is known as the Shadow Queen, an ally of the Supreme Queen. She is then defeated by Syrena and Kai and her dark side is sent to the stars. Casey is there watching Jaden duel against Yubel-Jesse. Casey misses Jaden fiercely when he goes missing after he duels Yubel; becomes even more distraught when he stays behind to bring everyone back from Dark World. Casey forgives Yubel for dragging everyone to the Desert and Dark World, and for turning Jaden into his alter-ego. She forgives her because she understands her feelings. Darkness' Return After the Yubel incident, Casey notices a lot of change in Jaden, and worries about him. She is the only one to know that Yubel is fused with Jaden's soul that is until he reveals it to the rest of the gang. When Jaden has to go to Domino City, Casey goes along with him, as he promised that he would never leave her again. Casey is not taken to the world darkness. Her fear was that she would lose Jaden again, but he reassured her that she wouldn’t. Alternate Versions ''Main article: Adrianna Starr In a future GX version of Barbie: Princess Charm School, Casey will be known as Adriana Starr aka Princess Rosella of Artemix. Trivia *Casey was originally named Carey Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Artemixan Category:Knight of Artemixa Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Characters Category:Good